


Sweetness

by tsundanire



Series: 269 Kinky Prompts Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baker Harry, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Body Image, Chubby Draco Malfoy, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Draco tries to resist temptation.





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of my 269 word count drabble prompts on tumblr. Prompt: #48, Pairing: Drarry.

 

Draco groaned as he stared at the tantalizing display. Thankfully there was a layer of glass between him and the sweets behind the counter, otherwise Draco wouldn’t be able to resist.    
  
He made it to the cash and paid for his usual. Thankfully there was rarely anyone else in line at this time of night, so Draco didn’t feel bad conversing with the barista.    
  
“Hey Draco! Good to see you again! You look like you’ve lost some weight!”   
  
Draco’s cheeks flushed and he very much doubted it was true, but he appreciated the compliment.    
  
“Thanks. I’ve been visiting the gym lately. That, and avoiding the temptations over there.”   
  
“Ah. Harry will be disappointed. You’re his best customer.” The barista grinned.    
  
“H-Harry?” Draco panicked.    
  
“Yeah! He’s our baker. He’s actually in back right now. Oi! Potter! Your boy’s back!”   
  
Draco wanted to bolt, but stayed out of morbid curiosity.    
  
And there he was, slipping out of the back room, well-toned arms loaded with a tray full of something that smelled freshly baked, and amazing.    
  
“Malfoy! Hey!” Harry greeted cheerfully as he placed the tray down. Draco’s mouth was already filled with saliva. “Haven’t seen you around in a while!”    
  
Draco’s lips twitched as he eyed the still warm goodies. “Yeah, trying to watch my figure.” It was half sarcastic but rang with truth. He placed a hand over his stomach self-consciously, knowing there was a thick layer of flesh hidden beneath his suit.    
  
“Oh? That’s too bad. I’ve gotten quite fond of your… figure.” Harry leaned over the counter with one arm, eyes twinkled with mischief and voice completely flirtatious.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Cbreathofmine.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)!


End file.
